Cyrus the Death Human of Sinnoh
by cyrusdoom
Summary: When Cyrus Akagi tries to destroy the world to become a god, he is greeted with a powerful entity and is given a second chance at life. With this new power, will Cyrus do what's right, or will his second chance become his last? I don't own Cyrus or Egyptian myth but I do own the idea of Death Human. Some OCs used in this story.(They belong to me)
1. Chapter 1

Cyrus The Death Human Of Sinnoh

Cyrus: I will create my new world... I will be a perfect god!

Pokemon Trainer: No, I'll stop you! You can't get rid of emotions, Cyrus, I won't let you!

Cyrus: ... I will do what must be done... For the sake of my new world. Now -He held the Red Chain up.- Come forth, Dialga and Palkia! Lend me your powers to create my perfect world!

-Dialga and Palkia enter and let out a menacing, yet in pain roar.-

Cyrus: Perfect...

Pokemon Trainer: No, Cyrus, I won't let you!

-Dialga and Palkia look at Cyrus.-

Cyrus: Yes... You see the way they look at me, they know they must obey me... I control their power now...

Pokemon Trainer: No! -Glares at Cyrus.- They need to be set free from your control, now!

Cyrus: ... Hnn, you are becoming a bother... Now, Dialga, Palkia... Create my new world!

-A ball of energy starts to form.-

Heheheh... Yes, my perfect world!

Pokemon Trainer: Go, Pikachu, I choose you! Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Try to aim at the chains!

Cyrus: Don't you dare! -Cyrus runs to stop the attack, but takes the hit instead.- Hnn... -He gets up and glares at the the Pokemon Trainer.-

Pokemon Trainer: o_O 'What the...? He took the hit so the chains would not get damaged.'

Cyrus: N-Now, stay out of my way...

Pokemon Trainer: No way! I'll beat you, Cyrus!

Cyrus: ... - He looks at his new world, as it forms.- ... You have no power, little boy.

Cynthia: Cyrus, that's enough! Garchump, attack the chains and don't stop!

-Garchomp keeps attacking.-

Cyrus: No! -He tries to run and stop it, but it was too late, the Red Chain snaps in two and turns to dust.- ... -Turns to glare at the boy and Cynthia.- ... -He starts walking slowly to the world energy fading away.- ...I... will not let anyone take my perfect world from me... -He jumps in, taking a deep breath of air.-

-Cyrus sat up, unable to see an inch in front of his face.- W-Where am I?

?: Cyrus Akagi...

Cyrus: How do you know my name?... Who are you!?

?: Questions... First off, do you know who you really are, human?

Cyrus: ... Of course I do.

?: -A loud crash to the ground echoed throughout the dark place, and candle flames began to light a path to a shadow sitting in a thrown.- Then tell me, your goal, did it bring you here?

Cyrus: If this place is my new world... Then I guess my goal is complete.

?: Fool, look around, do you not see the souls...? This is my kingdom, too much for a mere mortal to comprehend.

Cyrus: Kingdom?

-The shadow walked down the flame lighted path to face Cyrus.- Yes, my kingdom. -The glowing red eyes glared at Cyrus.- I am a god, do you not fear me as I face you?

Cyrus: God...?

Anubis: God of the afterlife, Anubis... You know the other, I'm sure. -Anubis points to Arceus.-

Cyrus: Arceus... Yes, that one I know.

Anubis: And the ones you used for your selfish gain?

Cyrus: ... Dialga... Palkia. What of this matters to a god like you?

Anubis: Silly human, fool... You can't play god just by trying to control a god for your own purpose. you, Cyrus Akagi, you are no god.

Cyrus: ...Hrrr...

Anubis: Can't even muster speech, ha, what god can't set speech?

Cyrus: ... No, I had more life to live for... I could of-

Anubis: You could of what, human?

-Cyrus sighed.-

Anubis: Eh, human you are a strange mortal... Perhaps I could give you a second chance-

Cyrus: A second chance?

Anubis: ... But on one condition with a few rules of power.

Cyrus: Condition being what? "Rules of power", what do you mean by that?

Anubis: " May only death come to those of the ill, the sleeping, and the unhealthy... Never to those who do not deserve death." Do you know of those words, Cyrus Akagi?

Cyrus:As common sense yes, but as a quote, no... I have not.

Anubis: Because it is not a quote, but a pact.

Cyrus: A pact... For what exactly?

Anubis: Your life, human... Or so it seems. This is the pact a Death Human must live by

Cyrus: A... Death Human?

Anubis: Your second chance. If you accept the role of a Death Human you will be granted your second chance.

Cyrus: I have to become a "Death Human" to try and live a life again?

Anubis: That is correct, but there are still some rules,and if those rules are not followed, you will lose your second chance, understood?

Cyrus: So then, what are these rules?

Anubis: I suppose I should explain them to you. First and most important... You don't do the mission, you die!

Cyrus: Hnn...

Anubis: You must save people from wrongful death. People die everyday, but some are at the hands of an evil soul, others die the way I say they were meant to die. If you chose not to do your job as a Death Human, I'll end your second chance and you will live in the underworld. If you try to re-create the world, playing god, for your own selfish purpose... Well then, I'll also take away your second chance. No evil may be done when you wear my black mask... No evil may be done when you are the savior.

Cyrus: . . .

Anubis: Do you accept, or is a second chance not worth it when you know you can't get to use it for what you want?

Cyrus: No, no, it's not that... Not that at all. You are actually willing to give me, an emotionless human, a second chance?

Anubis: That's right. Is there a problem, Cyrus Akagi?

Cyrus: How long do I have to keep at this pact?

Anubis: Till you die of a rightful death...

Cyrus: Natural causes?

Anubis: Yes. If you get or try to get killed by an evil soul, your mask will save you.

Cyrus: How come you don't see eye to eye with me of the idea of a new world? I guess I can agree to the "playing god" being wrong to do, but if I was creating the new world for a right reason, for a better life for all of mankind, what bad could possibly come from it?

Anubis: Cyrus Akagi, there is more to just creating a new world. What good would it be to have evil souls running a muck in this "perfect" world?

Cyrus: Evil souls, in my world, never.

Anubis: Oh, but they will. Once this so called new world is created, the old one is destroyed, also destroying my underworld. Without an underworld, the evil souls that used to be kept here will vanish from the non existing underworld, and wreak chaos on the "New world." The good souls will vanish as well, leaving the evil souls to destroy them, or turn them into one of their own. So, Cyrus Akagi, I ask again, do you accept?

Cyrus: Just like how our world is now. Evil people and good people, they balance out the chaos in our world... But, then why are you sending me to rid evil souls?

Anubis: When you were trying to make your new world, a shadow burst from the Distortion World into the mortal world caused an imbalance in the evil souls, and there is something more... But even I don't know what this great evil is doing with this mass of evil souls. I needed help, and you have great willpower, what choice in a savior is better?

Cyrus: M-My willpower, you need it?

Anubis: Correct. Hm, I'm starting to think... Perhaps someone or something was counting on you trying to make a new world... Knowing that if you did, the burst of shadow that had evil sealed inside of it would find human bodies to control. And, the evil souls in my underworld would escape... So that this someone or something can have an army of evil souls, and they would destroy your newly created world, making their own evil chaos world. I'm just glad I got word from Arceus and the Distortion beast about your actions, Cyrus or we would have been too late...

Cyrus: I would of created all of that...? I would not have been able to enjoy my new world... It would of been all for nothing... I would of lost all the effort I put forth for my dreams, I see.

?: Well done, Egypt fool and mortal, but you are too late. It will be the end for all life! Ah, so you, Cyrus are the mortal fool who almost gave me my evil soul army. Too bad Anubis had to stop you... We could of made a perfect team of chaos.

-Anubis snarled.- Cyrus. don't listen!

-Cyrus looked at Anubis- Give me the mask... I'll help.

Anubis: But I thought you-

Cyrus: It does not matter! -He shook his head.- If I don't help you and I go back to trying to create my new world, I'll give this... Demon what he wants and there will still be no wonderful world for humans to live in... It will be a chaotic, evil world, I can't allow that!

?: Oh Cyrus, you know that's not what you want. I can smell it on your foolish soul. The desire of great power, you just don't throw away hunger for power. You still want your new world, so, shall we, partner. -He reached his hand out to Cyrus.-

Cyrus: . . . -He put the mask on.-

?: You fool!

-Cyrus stood, holding a hook cane, like Anubis, wearing a red cloaked cape.- I am no fool, I am Death Human, descendant of the great Anubis!

?: Grrr... I don't have time for such a foolish act. -The shadow vanishes.-

Cyrus: I guess he is gone...

Anubis: Yes, but this is not over... It is far from being over. I guess you accept the Death Human and your second chance?

Cyrus: Yes, Lord Anubis...

Anubis: Then go, free the souls, save them from a wrongful death. -Anubis opens a portal.- This will lead you out of here.

Cyrus: Right. - He enters the portal.-

~Turnback Cave.~

Cyrus: So, I ended up here... Was it a dream? -He was holding a black Anubis mask in his hand.- Well, I guess not...


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus: It's so hot. -He looked at his girlfriend, a women he saved a few days after taking the role of a Death Human. He thought emotions would never take to him, but there was something about this women, Sasha.-

Sasha: Oh, you're right. -She smiled at him.- So, I'm guessing you might go out tonight, huh?

Cyrus: Yes, I'm rather sure I'll have to go out tonight, but that does not mean we can't spend time with each other, Sasha.

Sasha: That's true. I was thinking we could go out somewhere.

Cyrus: Hm, does a hotel sound okay with you, my dear?

Sasha: A hotel, but where?

Cyrus: Hm, how about the beach?

Sasha: Yeah, I'd love it. It would be a great way to get out of the heat.

Cyrus: Well, the beach it is. I'll go get the bags together, you should go get ready.

Sasha: Okay. -She went to go change into her bathing suit.-

Cyrus: ... I'll have to take my mask with me, no question. -He got their bags together and stuffed his Death Human mask with his hook cane into another bag.-

Sasha: Hey, Cyrus, how do I look? -She walked over to him in a red and black one piece.-

Cyrus: ... -Blush.- Wonderful, dear. -He smiled at her.-

Sasha: Thanks, honey. -She kissed him on the cheek.- I love you.

Cyrus: You're welcome. I, ahem, love you too...

Sasha: Are you ready?

Cyrus: -He put one last item into his bag.- Yes, shall we?

Sasha: -Nod.- We shall. -She laughed at their sarcastic tone.-

~The ride was long, but they finally arrived at the hotel.~

Sasha: Wow, it looks amazing. -She looked around.- Are you going to get the room key? Cyrus?

Cyrus: Uh... -He was lost in thought.- Oh.. yes, sorry.

Sasha: Are you okay?

Cyrus: Yes, I was just thinking. I'll go get the key, now. Then, maybe we can go swim for a bit. -He smirked.-

Sasha: Okay, sounds like a plan. -She waited.-

Man: I love you so much, Susan.

Paul: Oh, Paul, I love you too.

Child: Mommy and daddy are happy! -The family seemed to be rather happy to be together.-

Cyrus: -Came back with the key.- Okay, I got it. Lets go put the bags in the room so we can leave.

Sasha: Right. -She helped Cyrus with the bags to the room.-

Cyrus: Wow, look at this room... It has a very nice view. Not like I planned it or anything, I guess we are just very lucky, huh?

Sasha: Hmm. -She looked at Cyrus who winked at her.- Well... That's nice. -She was a bit suspicious to what he was thinking about.-

Cyrus: Come on, we can leave now. -He opened the door for her.-

Sasha: Thank you, hun.

~At the beach, 2pm~

Cyrus: Well, not bad.

Sasha: It's wonderful today. I'll find us a spot.

Cyrus: I'll get some chairs and an umbrella.

Paul: Susan, are you happy?

Susan: With you, always.

Jessie: Yay! -The child was smiling at her parents and playing in the sand.-

Sasha: Oh? It's that couple again. Such a nice child too.

Cyrus: -Came back with the chairs and umbrella.- I got it. -He sat them up in the spot Sasha chose.-

Sasha: Great, now we can go swim.

Cyrus: Yes...

~They spent most of the time there on the beach, together as they walked the shore.~

Cyrus: It's six. We should go get something to eat.

Sasha: Okay, what did you have in mind?

Cyrus: Something. -he smirked.-

Sasha: O-Okay. -She blushed.-

Cyrus: Come on, I know the perfect place to eat. -He walked her to the street with all the restaurants.- But, oh no, not any of these places... No, it has to be that one. -He pointed to a restaurant named "Dining Couples"

Sasha: A bit on the romantic side, huh?

Cyrus: I-Is it bad? -He blushed a bit.-

Sasha: No, it's great. I love it, and I love you, Cyrus.

Cyrus: I love you too, my dear.

Sasha: It's real fancy.

Cyrus: I hope it's not too much, dear. I wanted to treat you with a very romantic date.

Sasha: Well, thank you. -She kissed him.-

~They sat down to an enjoyable meal, had some wine, and talked about future plans.~

Cyrus: Are you enjoying the wine? It's a bit bland in my opinion, but still not bad.

Sasha: Yes, I am. It's good, but you're right, it's a bit bland. -She smiled, taking another sip.-

Cyrus: O-Oh, I think I forgot something on the beach... Well, that was pretty stupid of me.

Sasha: It's no big deal, everyone forgets things once in a while, we can go look when you're ready.

Cyrus: Ah, thanks. -He took his last sip.-

Sasha: Okay, lets go. -They left for the beach.- So, what was it you left?

Cyrus: I think it was my mask, we better hurry.

Sasha: Right. -They arrived at the beach.- I hope we can find it in the dark.

Cyrus: Me too... Don't worry, I know it is here, somewhere. Why don't you look over there, and I'll look over here, okay?

Sasha: Okay. -She turned to look as soon as Cyrus turned to look.-

Cyrus: Oh! I found it, Sasha!

Sasha: -Turns to quickly see, but the only thing she saw was Cyrus down on one knee, holding a box with a ring.- B-But I thought you lost your mask, what is this?

Cyrus: Oh no, I didn't lose anything, but I sure did find something wonderful. That is, if you say yes.

Sasha: Y-You really want to marry me, Cyrus?

Cyrus: If you say yes, you will make me very happy.

Sasha: Yes! I'll marry you, Cyrus.

Cyrus: -He got up and kissed Sasha passionately.-

Sasha: So, you planned this whole thing, didn't you?

Cyrus: Well, when you said you wanted to go out and do something, I was given the perfect opportunity to ask you. I was planning on asking you either way, but your little suggestion gave it that extra push. I hope it was not too much...

Sasha: No, I loved it. We should go back to the hotel now.

Cyrus: Right. -He walked her over to the hotel.-

~The hours passed, Sasha was on the bed next to Cyrus, falling asleep. The sounds of a family crying could be heard.-

Cyrus: Hmm, I sense it, an Evil Soul is in this hotel... -He put his mask and cloak on. He looked back at Sasha, and then he dashed out the window, and jumped into the room bellow.-

~Susan Was cuddled with her daughter as Paul was standing over them.~

Paul: What is so great about family anyways?! What worthless meaning, it is so pathetic! -Paul looked much different then he did before. His eyes were plain white, and his mouth stitched. There was a glow of red emitting under his shirt around his chest.-

Susan: P-Paul, this is not like you, please stop!

Paul: Lies! I am who I am, to serve the "Dark One." That is what my purpose is, not family!

Cyrus: -Looked over at the mother and child.-

Paul: -Began to grip his head in pain as the child ran over to her possessed father.-

Susan: Jessie, no! Your father is not thinking with a clear head!

Paul: -Began to raise his hand to strike at the child.-

Cyrus: -Dashed over to save the child. He gave the child back to Susan.-

Susan: U-Uh, thank you, masked man.

Cyrus: -Gave a nod, then brought his attention to Paul who was still gripping his head.- Evil Soul, release this human from your clutches!

Paul: -Let go of his head and glared at Cyrus.- This is my human body. I will use it as long as I serve the "Dark One"

Cyrus: ... I'm sorry, but I can't let you use an innocent human for such.

Paul: Then you will watch as I kill these humans! -He pulled out a gun and shot at the mother and daughter.-

Cyrus: ... Grr. -He tried his best to stop the bullets.-

Jessie: -The child began to reach for her father, causing her father to grip his head in pain again.-

Cyrus: Ah!? He must be fighting it...

Paul: Gah! N-No... Grr... Make it stop. So much pain! -Tears began to fall as Paul looked down at his daughter.-

Cyrus: They hurt, don't they, those memories?

Paul: Grr... T-They are not mine, but it hurts so much... Gah, so much pain!

Cyrus: Heh, no, you're right... That's because those are Paul's memories. He's fighting for control.

Paul: N-No! This human body is mine... I refuse to let go!

Cyrus: ... Now is my chance... -Cyrus walked over to Paul and placed a palm on his forehead, where there was a bright light.- Now... Release!

Paul: W-Where, uh, what? -A black like smoke left Paul's body.-

Cyrus: The Evil Soul is gone, you're free.

Susan: Thank you so very much, masked man.

Jessie: D-Daddy? -The little girl had some blood dripping from her arm.-

Paul: -Looked in fear at his daughter.- D-Did I do t-that?

Cyrus: No... It was the Evil Soul controlling you, but it seems your love for your family kept you fighting for control.

Susan: We should call 911, Jessie needs medical help.

Cyrus: ... No, please, allow me. -He took hold of Jessie's arm and what looked to be white smoke surrounded her wound.-

Susan: A-Are you like a god?

Cyrus: . . . -He quickly dashed out the window with no answer.-

Susan: Was it something I said?

Cyrus: -He crept into the room, not wanting to wake Sasha up. As he sat down, pulling his mask off, a chill climbed up his spine. He pulled the covers over his body, watching the shadows dance across the wall.-

Void: I see you have grown in power, but you're still too weak to face me.

Cyrus: ... Ha, you're nothing without your little pets. If you're so strong, why not kill me now?

Void: Heheheh, fool, where would the fun be in that? I'm taking my time, I want to make you suffer. Oh, that's a pretty little treasure you have there. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to her.

Cyrus: -Looked at Sasha who had the eyes of an Evil Soul.-

Sasha: -Began to choke Cyrus.-

Void: Fool... I will take everything you love, just wait, One by one, you will fall apart till you are nothing but the dirt under my feet. Ahahahahahahah!

Cyrus: No! -he shot up, Sasha still asleep. His face covered in cold sweat, and his breathing harsh.- J-Just a nightmare... -He clenched his fist.- I will protect her, and I will stop Void.


End file.
